Lament of Innocence
by Evil Falcon of Doom
Summary: After the movie, everything happened ( Or did it?) Mike is married to Star, but it's not quite a happy ending, especially as their twins Kaylee and Josh show signs they're not human. Star begins to fear them, while Mike at first remains in denial anything is wrong. The Lost Boys also are not as gone as they think. DARK THEME. Nightmare Fuel!
1. Prolog

_Resubmitted Beta read by Ranranami_

**Prolog**

The smoke had cleared, and he sun was coming up. We had a lot of cleaning to do. Nothing was left to show that 'The Lost Boys' had been here and done the damage to the old house...except dust. No trace of their bodies. Nothing. I feel as if it isn't really over, for some reason. Even when the death of Max provided Star's and my own freedom from the curse of eternal death and destruction.

I didn't want this. Well, I didn't want to kill people to survive. The thought sickened me, but now I have to live with the fact that David was right: I am a killer. I killed David. A killer is a killer...but I did what I felt I had to do.

With everything said and done...I was nothing to them, nothing but Star's first kill until Max stepped into the picture. At least, what's my guess as to why they'd been so welcoming to me. I was just a pawn for Max to use to get to my mom, and they were merely amusing themselves. I'd never really been accepted, and that's what stings the most about the whole thing.

I didn't want this, though. Any of it. Why couldn't they have just been a normla human gang? Not that I really wanted to be in one, but they didn't really seem like that kind of gang. They seemed like they were just a group of friends hanging with each other. I didn't want to take part in killing them, but what could I do? Sam had freaked out, and I'd almost killed him when I was turning into that thing. Then everything just got bad. VERY bad. I couldn't let my little brother get hurt...if only we'd known it was Max. That was all we needed, just the head vampire. Not the others.

And grandpa? He said nothing. Didn't warn us at all. He knew what they were, and didn't say zip. His only reasoning being that we 'wouldn't believe him', and if he had told us, I'd only end up kicking myself for NOT believing.

I never wanted to kill anyone. Sam saved my soul; he prevented my eternal damnation. But I'll still have to live with knowing that despite the fact that 'The Lost Boys' were vampires, it was still murder. Now I have the image of David's impaled lifeless corpse burned forever into my memory.

Sam only saw monsters. I'd gotten to know them a little, and actually see the other side of the monster. Even knowing what they were, and that I was just a tool, I still wished there was another way.

"Michael?" Mom sounds worried.

"Come inside," she urges. I feel her hand on my shoulder. The sun is up now, and I feel a bit numb now that everything is said and done.

"I'm fine, mom," I sigh, turning and going back inside. I'm tired. I feel sick. I know I'll have nightmares when I finally do manage to fall asleep.


	2. Five Years Latter

_Resubmitted beta read by Ranranami_

**Five Years Latter**

"C'mon, Kaylee, you can't sleep in." I chuckle at my daughter, who is being very stubborn. Like her brother. Star just watches from the doorway, a blank expression on her face.

"No school!" Kaylee throws her teddy at my head and dives under the safety of her blankets.

It's nearly impossible to wake the kids up in the morning and put them to bed at night. Kaylee is hard, but her twiin brother Josh is worse. Star doesn't help me very much in waking the kids. I swear, it's like she's afraid to do it.

"Sorry kiddo, I have to work. You have to go to school." I lift Kaylee up out of bed and throw her over my shoulder.

Kaylee and Josh are the only reason me and Star stayed together, because after the fight with the Lost Boys 5 years ago, we found the only thing that drew us together was physical attraction and our vampiric...circumstances. Three months after the fight, Star told me she was pregnant. I couldn't just leave her stranded with my kids, so I married her and moves out to L.A. Then I got a job in construction.

While I did get a lecture from mom about it, I doubt she'd forgive me if I just went ahead and ran out on Star when I was the one who got her knocked up. At first I couldn't believe it, considering what we'd both been at the time.

"You no go to work...and I no go to school!" Kaylee protests. She's the easy one. Josh, though, worries me. He hasn't taken to playing with other kids in the neighborhood and going to school. He still has to learn to get along with others.

"It doesn't work like that," I say softly as I sit my daughter down. "Your mom will help you dress while I wake your bother."

I walk out, leaving star to help Kaylee, and head to Josh's room to open the door. He's sound asleep. I sigh, and wonder if other parents have this much trouble waking their kids up? I can't remember being so troublesome with mom when she used to wake me for school; not even on my first day.

"Okay, little man. Your turn." I shake Josh and get some kind of grunt that sounds a lot like a growl.

"Gonna play hard ball, eh?" I ask him, reaching down to grab my son and sling him over my shoulder, as I did with Kaylee earlier.

"I'm not going!" Josh digs his nails into my back and tenses up. He's like an irate house cat.

"Josh, it's only a few hours. Who knows...you might even decide you like school." I pull him off my shoulder and set him down. He's got a pretty strong grip for a five-year-old.

"It'll give your mom a break. I'm sure you can't like having to stay here all the time. You're going to school." I flick him on the nose, but he doesn't stop glowering. He looks like he wants to bite my hand.

"Get ready and we'll just see how things go today, okay?" I ask, practically pleading.

Josh nods consent, but he doesn't really have a choice.

**Arthur: I messed up, sorry for this chapter short currently, cause i accidentally deleted it without realizing the beta read wasn't finished .  
><strong>


	3. Why so Mean?

_Beta read/ corrected by __Ranranami  
><em>

**Why so Mean**

I stand outside Josh's room with Kaylee in my arms. Star has decided (with my coaxing) to confront Josh about why he's been acting the way he does towards her. I haven't seen any of it, but she's obviously afraid of her son, and it needs to be settled quickly. I won't let her back out of this. She has to deal with this problem now before it gets any worse.

"Josh, honey?" Star sounds worried, and I swear I hear an animalistic growl coming from Josh.

"Please, sweetheart, I love you. I just want to know what it is that I did for you to feel so much anger towards me," Star continues.

"You scared! You always scared! You act like...like them! Like something's wrong with me and Kaylee! So I treat you like them!" Josh yells viciously. I've never heard so much hate in his voice, ever. The school year is almost up now, and they'd both been doing so well.

What did he mean by 'them'? I bounce Kaylee in my arms. I didn't really want her present for this, but Star wouldn't confront Josh if I wasn't nearby, and Kaylee would likely just run in and interrupt. Especially since she's such a mama's baby.

"What do you mean 'them'?" Star's voice shakes, from tears. Fear. Both...I don't know. She's asking the same question on my mind, though.

"Others not like us! You act like them, so want daddy to act like them! You hate us! You get scared of us if we don't act like the. You want us to BE them!" Josh is now wailing.

"I don't hate you, honey, but..." Star hesitates and goes silent. She just can't explain in a way Josh will understand. She wants the kids to be normal, but there's no way I'm taking them to some quack who will pump them full of pills.

I hear a loud snarl, then Star yelps, and there's a bang against the wall.

"Kaylee, you be a good girl, and wait out here for mommy," I whisper in Kaylee's ear as I place a kiss on her cheek and set her down. I quietly enter Josh's room.

He's tensed up and staring Star down, lip curled up to show his teeth...but they look normal. Star is pressed up against the wall with out son standing over her. As I enter, he runs over to me and buries his face into my leg.

"What happened?" I ask, looking between them.

"Nothing...just nothing," Star stands up, pushes past me in a hurry, then heads into the bedroom and locks the door.

"Josh, she's trying," I say as I look down to see him gazing at me with red-rimmed eyes. He buries his face into my pants leg once again. What am I going to do? Sam will be here soon, and I can't have things looking weird when he brings those two vampire hunters with him. God knows what kind of crazy things they might say...

**Frogs**

I'd set up a blanket under a tree to shelter under with the sun burning harshly above our heads. Josh is sleeping curled up in my lap, and Star is walking around with Kaylee while talking to Alan. Edger is next to Sam now and whispering something, occasionally glancing my way. Great. Frog boy's already commenting on something.

Star comes back around with Kaylee, who looks a little too sun burnt for the short time they'd been walking. AS soon as Star puts Kaylee down, she runs to my side and pulls my jacket over her face to try and hide in it. This only wakes Josh up, and he mumbles before falling back to sleep.

The two Frogs exchange a look.

"I've noticed your kids have been a little stranger than normal. Like...monkey strange," Edgar finally remarks.

"Kaylee looked like she was going to start catching fire any second. Is there something you need to tell us?" Alan points towards me and the kids.

"Yeah. Fuck off." I flip them both the bird. I don't like them analyzing me or my children. There's nothing to tell them. Kaylee having a sensitivity to sunlight doesn't mean shit.

"Mike?" Sam looks worried.

"I'm not bursting into flames. I'm tired. I haven't gotten any sleep lately, and it has nothing to do with vampires. Kaylee is a little sun burnt, but she didn't burst into flames. I'd like to just enjoy a day out without being pestered about my kids. Leave. Them. Alone." I hug my arm around Kaylee, helping to shield her face a little. I'm not about to admit the fear I'd had seeing her with such a bad sun burn while the Frogs are around. Sam, maybe, but not those two insensitive jerks.

"Hey, whatever you say," Edgar throws his hands up in the air. "But don't come crying to me when they suck you dry in the middle of the night."

"Looks like they may have already started. You look a few pints low," Alan is again graced with the sight of my middle finger.

"Fuck off, Alan," I snap and stand up, waking Josh in the process. Kaylee whines and clutches at my leg.

"I'm taking them down to the creek to have a bit of fun and play. You two aren't welcome," I point first to Edgar and then Alan.

Sam looks like he wants to say something, but he and Star remain silent.

**Creek bridge**

I lounge in the shade of the bridge, watching Kaylee and Josh play in the water. Once in the wooded, darkened area of the creek, the kids seem to be becoming more lively as they giggle and splash around in the water.

"Daddy! Daddy! Fish!" Kaylee squeals, trying to catch the minnows.

"Yeah," I yawn.

20m agoMore giggles, and I hear a lot of splashing. I open one eye, then shake myself awake. I must have passed out for a second there. Kaylee and Josh are splashing themselves in the water, having a fight, but they're still under the bridge and haven't wondered off into the woods. Good kids.

My eyes trail to just out from under the bridge. It's bright and sunny, though the thickness of the trees make it dimmer and easier on my eyes.

"Mike?" Sam souds like he's walking down here, probably drawn by the sounds of the children splashing and laughing.

"Hey Sam," I look over his shoulder to make sure his not-for-polite-society friends haven't followed.

"I came on my own. Sorry about them...they're a bit crass," Sam sighs. "Look. One of the main reasons I needed to talk to you was...I have bad news."

I'm sitting straight now and he's got my full attention. "What's wrong?" I ask warily.

"David's alive. They went and ransacked the comic shop, and, well...killed Edgar and Alan's parents. I had to warn you. He got away, but he's looking for you and Star," Sam then glances at the kids. "I'm not sure about them, but are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

I rub my temples. David is still alive...that may explain why the nightmares have increased, and why I've been feeling so out of sorts of late. It'll never be over, not as long as David lives. But I've got my kids to worry about.

"There's nothing wrong..." I pause. "Alright, Kaylee's face burning like that, it...I just don't want anything to happen to them, Sam. They're all I do and will ever have." Another parting gift the vampire left me when he'd been dealt with...I'm sterile. I have no chance of any more children. Kaylee and Josh almost wouldn't have existed, and there's no way I will ever have any more.

"It might have something to do with you and Star being half vampires at the time of conception. I don't think anything can be done for them. It's not like there's a head vampire to turn them back." Sam runs his hand through his hair and sits down next to me.

I grit my teeth. One moment of passion, and the only good thing to come out of the whole traumatic experience has been cursed by my blood.

"So you're saying my children will never be able to have a normal human life?" I look at Kaylee and Josh, playing in the water. They both glance up at me, worried. Josh, though, shoots Sam a glare.

"I don't think so, Mike. I don't know what you can do...maybe it won't progress much further than the effects you have from it...oh come on, Mike! I'm your brother, I know you still have side effects. You're sensitive to the sun, hell you're more energetic at night and you have a douche bag attitude...OUCH!" Sam rubs his shoulder from where I hit him.

"Hahahah, funny man...you ever thought of having kids?" I'm a little curious. Sam only shakes his head.

"Too dangerous. I run with Edgar and Alan...prevent others from going through what we did," Sam looks towards my children as he says this. "So no one has to go through what you're going through now."

He places a hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault or Star's...just so you know..."

"No cure," I take a deep breath and let it out. I'll just have to deal with this. Maybe it will pass. At least, I hope so.

"So they're not human..." I'm not asking, nor stating, just...I don't know...but if they're not human, then it explains a little about Josh saying 'them' and 'us' and why they say the other kids smell different. 'Them' must mean humans. I'm not sure who all he considers 'us', and where I fit into it. Star, well, I'm not sure where she fits into things. But...Josh doesn't like his mother anymore. She's lucky Kaylee hasn't adopted his harsh view. I don't think they fully understand what's going on, only that they're not like other children or human beings...and they've developed a distrust and hate for people.


	4. Waking Nightmare

_Beta read by _  
><em>Ranranami<em>

**Waking Nightmare**

I groan. I can't sleep; when I do manage to, I'm visited by nightmares. Tonight's latest nightmare was seeing David's laughing face covered in blood, holding my heart still beating in his hands just before I fell to the ground, dead.

I wake.

"God, I need to sleep and stop having these fucking dreams," again I groan, this time getting up out of bed.

"What's going on?" Star's voice sounds from the darkness.

"Nightmares is all...I'm gonna go take a pill," I go to the bathroom. I hate these pills. The side effects are bad...but at this point I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't, and I really need to get some sleep before it starts affecting my work. I open the bottle and shake one into my hand.

_Oh now, you don't want to do that..._

David's voice in my head is getting more pronounced than it was before. At least I know now that when I hear him...it really is him, and not my mind playing tricks on me, or insanity creeping in. David's not dead.

_How do you know it isn't all in your head, Michael?_

"Shut up!" I growl, and then pop the pill, washing it down with some water.

_You shouldn't have done that...hehehehehe..._

All I hear is David's cold laughter fill the room...and then...nothing. I grumble on my way back to bed. Even if David doesn't actually fine me, he'll fucking torment me in my thoughts, and now I have no doubt at all that he's the source of my nightmares.

I lay and think on the conversation I had with Sam the other day. He said David was looking for me and Star; they'd tried to lie and say we were killed in a car crash, but that didn't seem to work. They barely got away with their lives. If Sam and Nanook hadn't come in the nick of time to fend David off, then Edgar and Alan would have been dead.

It explains the nightmares, and the feeling that nothing was truly finished back then. Now, I have to deal with David being alive and well, in the real world and my head. Why are the nightmares getting worse? Has he figured out where we are? Is he getting closer? I wonder as I drift off into a pill-induced sleep. I hear one word, and laughter that fills me with dread before the nightmare begins...

_Bingo..._

*****Which Door*****

I awake in a room, but then...it's not a room...it's a desert. In front of me is a doorway, just floating, suspended; a blinding white light emanates from it, and I feel a sense of peculiar peace.

"Look behind you," a voice I once thought I'd never hear again in person...David.

I turn and see him standing next to another door; this one void of any light; filled with only darkness and an aura of dread seeping from around the cracks.

"You?!" I'm afraid, but also shocked, as it's daytime and we're out in the desert. A familiar once, actually. It looks like one in Arizona.

"Stop questioning things. You're in limbo," David says this as if it should be obvious, striking a match on his heel and lighting his cigarette. An action I only thought was possible in a movie.

"Like I said, limbo; you know what that is? Oh...you don't...well, reality doesn't exist here. I did try to warn you about those pills, didn't I?" David starts to chuckle.

"I'm dead!" I scream aloud. If I'm dead...then what about my kids? What's going to happen to them?! Sam...mom...oh god, I don't want to be dead...

"The pills aren't poison!" I shout. "They don't kill!" I add, panicking.

David taps the ash off into the sand, "Oh, well...not, but considering the side effects," he smirks.

"So why am I in limbo?" I ask, panic immediately flipping into irritation at this phantom David.

"I don't know. Why are you?" He mocks. "What do you know about life after death, Michael? Oh yeah! Nothing."

"What's this about? Stop playing games and just spit it out!" I yell, taking a step closer.

"Patient as ever. You'll just have to find the answers for yourself," David lets out a cold laugh. "I'll give you one thing," he points from one door to the other.

"Normally you only see the light when you die, then you get judged. But...things are a little tricky now. There are two doors, and one man's heaven is another man's hell. SO, Michael...which is it for you?" David takes a puff on his cigarette, watching me, waiting for my reaction. "Choose carefully."

"You want me to go through the dark door," I snort and head over to the one filled with life. I don't want what he has to offer, so I step through the one I know is right...

*****Heaven is Hell*****

I scream. My body is wracked with pain. It feels like I'm engulfed in fire, and when I try to retreat...I find no door. I fall to my knees in agony, and I'm sure my skin is burning off. Sloughing away in great strips of crackling flesh.

"See Michael, here's the thing...you think you're meant for the light? Max is dead, but that doesn't matter. You think the vampire just dies? Shrivels up, and everything is the same again?" I can hear David's laughter in my mind, and I don't have the strength to snap back or protest while I lie in the light, filled with immense pain and blinding agony.

"You are one of us, not matter how much you deny it. Once altered, you can only gain a semblance of your former human life. You think it's that easy to banish what you are by killing the head vampire? No. It only sleeps. You will never be accepted by the light, Michael. Neither you...or your children."

"Shut up! Stop it!" I manage to scream, and I'm surprised I still have a tongue. But I still scream at him through the pain, "you stay away from them! Leave them alone!"

"I'm not doing anything, though I'll admit their change is what got my attention. They are changing, Michael. You know it, and they won't have the option of becoming mortal again. They. Will. Kill. They were mine the moment they were born; Star knows this, but she's too big of a fool. She's too weak to accept them, and her vampire is only as strong as it's shell: in a weak shell, it will be weak."

"Fuck you!" I hold back tears; I'm not giving him the satisfaction. I just wish he'd kill me and get this sick torment over with.

"I'm not going to kill you, Michael. You're one of us...it's why I chose you. Not just anyone is meant for this. You will accept it eventually. You don't have a choice; when you finally do, the pain will stop and you will know peace."

I'll never give into him; never. He's not going to take me or touch my kids, I vow. Through the agony, it hurts more to know that I may have condemned my own children to hell because of a stupid act; I did this to them. I made them prone to this monster.

Dark laughter.

"So stubborn. You'll eventually see your place. It's not so bad, Michael. WE belong in the world as much as the mortals do. Without us, there would be no light. You can't possibly think that if some benevolent holy deity that created the universe actually iddn't intend for us to exist, he'd just let us? We are not condemned, for the darkness is our home. Not the light. You will always burn when stepping into the light, Michael, because you no longer belong in it. Maybe you'll make the wise choice next time..."

*****Waking World*****

I shoot straight up and frantically look around, running my hands over my body. I'm fine. Well, physically. No burns...it was all a dream...but the pain; I've never felt something so real in a dream. David must have somehow done that without waking me, because I don't see how I could sleep through such a nightmare. A glance at the clock tells me the sun will be up soon. I sigh and fall back onto the bed.

I sleep. There's nothing rejuvenating about it, and I feel like I didn't sleep at all through the whole night.

I close my eyes as the clock goes off. Work, and I feel like shit...David said not to take the pill, and laughed when I did. The sleeping pill was what kept me asleep, and whatever else David could use against me while I slept. I groan, getting dressed and looking back at Star. She's worried...very worried.

"Don't lie to me, Michael. He's back, isn't he?" Star turns her head away when I nod. "He's the reason for how they are..." She whispers. She might be right; I don't know, but I want David out of my life, and to stop corrupting my children.

I dread sleep tonight, though I know I will have to...and when I do, I'll have to deal with the nightmares. I'll have to put up with David's sick little games.


	5. Nightmares into Reality

**Decided to try and finish this fic, sorry to the fans of my fics, I just had zero inspiration and motivation, but now feeling up to finishing this.  
><strong>

**I use a spell checker and no they aren't perfect either.**

**I take criticism, but be constructive about it.**

**Nightmares into Reality**

I rub my eyes, how long can I go on like this? I'm surprised I've not started hallucinating during my waking hours... No sleep, no sleep, just the dreams, the nightmares, it's been months since David decided to openly reveal himself, the kids are out for summer and I know it'll be near impossible to get them to return. Josh has also gotten violent... To violent, even the promise of rewards is barely keeping him cool... I'll have to home school them, but how?

Staring down at the sink, my mind flashes with images of the past, a normal life, all I want is a normal life, no vampires, no images of blood, no pain... All I feel each night I close my eyes is torment, torment that David passes to me, his revenge for my defiance. Maybe I should have just gave in? I shake my head, no, why, why would I think that for all the hell I'm being put through, could I really regret everything? Nothing works out, nothing.

_It could work out, it could Michael, but it wont, not as long as you breath... Oh! I have an idea!... Thump, thump, thump, thump. David makes the noise, an imitation of a beating heart no doubt._

" What are you getting at? ..." I lost the will to argue and fight him, he wasn't going away anytime soon and remained a constant mental companion, one which only the sun banished from my sleep deprived mind... I don't know when the voice in my head is real or imagined anymore, sometimes I wonder where has my sanity gone? Could David really have this much spare time to torment me?

_Michael. Die... That's all you have to do... Just . Die. The voice cooed._

It sounded so soothing, so right, everything was right... I shook my head and growled. " Fuck you..." I gathered my thoughts and shook off Davids mental suggestion. It'd be so easy, but my kids, my family, mom, Sam... I'm not that desperate to be rid of David.

_You think to much these nights Michael, you don't get it, I'll get what I want, I don't have to punish you, you do such a good job of it to yourself. You know what I want and you know it will never end, as long as you cling to life, to humanity... I said it before, I'll say it again. Join. Us._

Never... He knew the answer to that.

_Still too late, just a matter of time, tick toc, tick toc... I will get what I want in the end._

I check on the kids, they're laying down, but I knew it was just looks, neither would sleep, they wondered the house at night, Star was afraid to the point she's locked me out of the bedroom and wouldn't open the door... I can't blame her, at some points they even have scared me, I try not to... I couldn't help it, this of coarse never pleases Josh, who seems to view it as being human... How were my kids becoming so alien?

** Midnight Munchies**

I woke and woke hungry, for once no nightmares, I was thankful that David decided to give me a break for whatever reason. I'm certain he's behind them, behind those night time torments my mind goes through, where else would they be coming from?

I yawn as I enter the kitchen and pull open the frige. Ham sandwich sounded nice. Or the cookies... Sandwich or cookies. I glanced around as if weary that I was watched, I felt watched, like someone was watching me that I could not see.. " Oh damn it." I hiss out, I couldn't let David win and snatched the cookies and shoved one in my mouth, bumping the frige door with a knee, to close it as I dug in the bag for another and turned around.

" Holy shit!" I jumped, getting a shock of my life. Josh. Josh was standing there staring at me like a kid straight out of Children of the Corn, out of nowhere, no sound, nothing, I didn't even see him come in. " Don't do that." I chided him, irritated, but now can sympathized with my brother... Josh didn't move, didn't respond. I stared back and then he sniffed, just a sniff of the air and he looked at me expectantly. I looked back and hesitantly pulled out a cookie and offered it, unsure of what was going on, what was in his head?

I pulled out a chair from the table and sat. No nightmares and I still wouldn't get a good nights rest, the cookies weren't going to help. " I wont tell if you wont." I said as I put another cookie in my mouth, watching Josh get up in a chair and sit, nibbling the cookie he had, he didn't seem to hungry... Seemed.

" You're scared." Josh stated, this was said coldly, to cold sounding coming from a child.

" I am of a lot of things, a lot of reasons." I was honest, Josh would know if I was lying if I tried and it'd just make him mad and last thing I needed was him treating me like Star, one of us had to be able to deal with him, I just didn't know if I had the strength too. I sighed. " You're my son no matter what, you always remember that Okay? Even if I get jumpy, that's not going to change."

Josh nods, his eyes shining more with the warmth of a child, he then crawls into my lap and starts raiding the cookie bag. " I don't want to scare you... Don't want you to be like her."

" I wont be like that, you might 'scare' me sometimes, but I've been through worse, a lot worse, I can handle a little scare now and then, you're just really good at it, Kaylee to, in many ways." I tried, but failed in trying to get Josh to not take Stars reactions so personally, but he did, it was like Josh felt rejection from Star.

Star, I wished she could get over the fear, I wish a lot of things, but I know she loves them so much, she hasn't stopped loving them, she cries sometimes in the night... I don't know what all David did to her, but she'd refuse to speak of it, whatever she went through, it has left her in fear, especially at night and with David back, it wasn't going to go away, not with the nightmares.

I get up and take josh back to his room, I don't chide him anymore when I catch him wondering the house at night, it did no good and at least they didn't try to leave or worse, kill something or someone. With a sigh I go to my room and nothing. A few twists and turns of the knob. " Damn it Star!" my head thumps against the door and I grumble. Star must have woken up when I gotten out of the bed, she was a light sleeper... And then immediately locked the door. Looks like it's the couch tonight.

** The Godfather**

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

My eyes jerk open, the scream, it was Star. I fall off the couch in my scramble to find out what was going on, was it Josh, was it Kaylee? Did something happen? Did they actually attack Star? Would they go as far as to attack her? I grab the bedroom door and try to open it... I grumbled, Star must have had a nightmare, the door was locked. " Star open the door!" Nothing, no sound. " Star?" My irritation quickly became fear, fear of what if something got to Star? I start banging on the door, no answer. Nothing, now I was really worried, so I back up and then fully body slam into the door, it gives and flies open. " Star!"

The room was dark and I could hear almost a keening like noise now. I flick the light on... I wished I hadn't... On the bed lay a human head, ripped from the body and had been placed under the covers on my side of the bed before the covers had been lifted from it, laying in a large pool of blood, eyes gouged from the sockets. As bad as that was, it wasn't what had made me want to vomit... On the floor laid what could only be what was left of the victim... A corpse that had been gutted, the insides, well they decorated the room...

" I think I'm goanna be sick..." I was, I instantly grabbed the nearest trash can and vomited into it. Oh god, oh god, when will they have enough? When will they move on and leave us alone? Wasn't it enough I had to watch my children slowly become monsters?

" We have to dispose of it." I should just say I have to, there was no way Star was going to touch it.

" He'll kill us you know." Star says an hour latter, after I've bagged most of the body.

" Or make us commit suicide." I snort as I tied the sheet off around the bagged body, ready to drag it out. I had bagged it, but had to wrap a sheet around it to lift the weight, since plastic bags weren't going to hold up even a gutted body or drag it out, I had put the gore into another bag. After an hour of cleaning I was no longer scared and now past angry... I was numb now, just numb.

" I'm serious, it's what he does... When we no longer amuse him..." Star sounded ... Hallow. This may have broken her, cracked her mind.

How am I not broken I wonder? Have I already lost it too? I say no more as I carried the mess out, the kids where watching me silently, not moving from their bedroom doorways as I past. I was past the point of shivering from the unnatural stares they gave me.

**Digging to Deep**

I parked far out in the woods. No shovel, no way to bury the body." I clench my teeth, I had not really thought of what I'd do with it, how would I get rid of it?

_Just leave it, without the bags and the sheet, it'll look like animals got to him. Cold laughter._

" Bastard." I breath out, doing exactly just that, for lack of any better ideas.

**_Snap_**

Fear instantly raced through me, someone was here, there was someone else out here, watching me. My eyes go wide, it wouldn't matter how I'd explain this to the cops, there was no way I'd get off lightly. Oh shit, oh shit... Oh god, oh shit... I jerk my head around, scanning the woods in panic, trying to find the source of the noise, hoping it was just an animal out here with me, but something said you're being watched, something said it's not just an animal.

Suddenly what looked like the silhouette of a man breaks and runs from behind a tree. I didn't know how he got out here and what he had seen or suspected, but I couldn't let him go to the cops, I had to stop him. And do what? What would I do?

_You know what to do: Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill._

" No!" I screamed as I tackled the guy, he looked to be a teen, a very scared teen.

_Rip him apart, you have it in you, just a little..._

I couldn't kill another human being, I couldn't, I couldn't hurt this guy, I had to convince him to stay silent.

_Your children will become guinea pigs of the government._

I didn't want to hear it. " You did this!" I yelled. " You bastard!" Trying to spot where he hid in the darkness.

_No, some mortal coincidentally wondered their way out into the middle of the woods that you was dropping a body. Of coarse I did this Michael, all for you, just give me what I want._

Dark laughter hung in the air. " Leave me alone!"

_No, your family or his life Michael. What will it be?_

I herd a very displeased growl as I let go of the teen... I couldn't hurt the boy, I could run, I would have to run, take the kids, do something.

_You did know he's dead anyway._

Blood splatters my face, I didn't see who had caught the kid when he tried to run again, but I saw part of the carnage before blacking out.


	6. Aint Got Nothin to Hide

**Aint Got Nothin to Hide**

I enter the house, near dawn, half dazed, I don't even know how I managed to drive home, it's all a blur after I came to. Only thing I know right now is I'm covered in blood, on my face, my clothes, hands, everywhere, like David had thought it would be fun to paint my unconscious body, worse... It's in my mouth, I gag, not the first time this night.

I stop in the hall way, slowly sliding to the floor, to tired to care about the bloody red streak I just left down the wall and just sit there on the floor, Star would have the door locked anyway and the kids aren't going to be prowling around at dawn to really discover me. I'll just wait right here, Star will be out soon, scream at my blood splattered body till I get up.

Yawning I glance around, the hall was growing lighter from the rising sun peaking through the window on the other end. It was just a single story small house, three bedrooms, perfect for a small family, the kids bedrooms were on one side, ours and the bathroom on the other side of the hallway. I glanced to the front room/living room on the other side, I was out of eye shot from the kitchen, which was sort of part of the living room. Small, but something I could afford with Star being stay at home mom.

Now I'm sitting here covered in blood, blood that was drying and making my clothes a smelly shell castes around my body. I forced myself up, I needed to clean, needed clothes, needed to burn what I was wearing. I didn't care, I just wanted this nightmare to end. I grunt and bend over, feeling very sick all of a sudden, to sick. Forcing myself up as rushed into the bathroom as fast as I could, I barely make it into the bathroom to spew my guts into the toilet; which I might as well have, cause as much as I thought I could no longer be shocked and was numb. What I saw hit the toilet had me stunned and a little scared.

Blood, I had vomited blood, it was everywhere, in the toilet and on the seat... That son of a bitch had made me drink that kids blood! I put my face in my hands, I couldn't remember any of it, I just remember waking next to the body after he tore it apart when I blacked out. He must have done something to get the blood in me, or did I actually drink it? I drank blood, human blood, some part of me knew it wasn't Davids, it was human, there was no doubt about what it was and who's' blood it was.

I fall back against the wall. " I can't give you what you want." I whisper to myself and wipe the blood on my face, just succeeding in only smearing the mess. I would have to bathe and saying I was sick would't be a lie, I was sick, very sick, sick and tired of the shit David's been doing and this is nearly sending me over the edge.

**The Call**

The phone rings as I come out of the shower, I was clean and it did make me feel a lot better, after cleaning the toilet, my mind keeps saying it's all in your head, just the worse nightmare of your life, you'll see, everything will be as normal. Yes that bit of rational mind that explains away everything and convinces you there's nothing under your bed.

As I go to pick up the phone I notice the sticky note, Stars handwriting on it, I pull it from the table as I lift the phone from the receiver and read it " Hello."

_" Mike! You okay, he didn't do anything to you, you're alive?"  
><em>

" I'm talking to you aint I?" I sighed, Sam was on the other end and I knew why as I look down at the post it that read: _I can't take this Michael, I'm going to the Frogs, they're the only ones that can help, we have no choice._

Star must have left right before I arrived home, or she did after I left last night. It didn't;t matter, I did not want those two near me or my children, especially Edgar. I growl and grit my teeth, I knew why she did this, but the only help they will offer is to kill Josh and Kaylee and there was no way of even finding David. I toss the damned note

_" Mike? You sound off, Stars here, she said what happened, we're coming over."_

" No!" It came out to forceful. " I mean no Sam, I don't want you in this again." More like I really don't want you dragging you little kill crazy hunter friends here. " I'll handle it."

_" Like you handled it before? You almost was fully turned before you even let me help back the first time we dealt with David. I'm not going to wait till you're a corpse or worse."_

" I'll be fine Sam, Don't worry about me." I had a head ache, I just wanted to sleep, just wanted to pretend nothing ever happened. There wasn't anything that could be done, I didn't even know where David hid in the day and it sure the fuck wasn't likely he was going to tell me.

_" You wont be fine Mike, you certainly don't sound fine. We're coming over and this time, David's toast. I'm betting Josh and Kaylee will be able to be normal children again once we stop him."_

" Sam, there's nothing." Dead air, Sam had hung up on me. They will be here soon and I wasn't going to let Sam get into this, get himself killed, David isn't playing games, not like the first time.

**Interrogation of the 'Vampire'**

" um mppphhh." Someone was shaking me and saying my name, I slowly open my eyes, groggy and now with a head ache. " Sam?"

" Think it might be a bit to late for him. " Edgar's standing behind Sam, looking like he's wanting to stake me on the couch.

" You know what Edgar." I flip him off, he can go to hell.

Alan's next to Edgar and they both look at each other before Alan speaks. " We're here to help you, but we need to know where he's hiding."

" I don't know, what I tried to tell Sam, there's no point, It's not like he's going to tell me." I say in frustration.

Edgar leans in, almost studying me. " you don't know, or are you refusing to give us the information now?"

" Edgar man." Sam spoke up. " He's not going to lie!"

I glare, I didn't like where they are going with this.

" He's not saying everything Sam, just look at him, he's barely able to stay awake." Alan glances at me and back to Sam and Edgar.

" You wouldn't be able to stay awake either if you been out in the woods most the night and had t.." I shut up instantly, I wasn't going to mention that, the corpse David left was bad enough, but there was no way I was going to mention the kid, sides I don't even know what happened between the time I had blacked out and woke up and they didn't need to know about me getting sick.

" He's hiding something." Edgar eyes me and starts fumbling with a bottle on his belt.

" He's not hiding anything Edgar, we're supposed to be here to figure out where David is." Sam was now getting tired of this himself.

" I'm not hiding anything! Ah, shit what the hell?" I wipe the liquid off my face that Edgar splashed me with. " Have you lost it!?"

" He didn't burn." Alan says.

" Oh my god, you think I'm a vampire?! You shitting me? I'm not, I drank no ones blood!" I near choked saying that, as it came out my mind screamed yes you did! Why you needed the long bath! " I didn't drink David's blood." I state flatly, that was truth. " I'm not a vampire, now get the fuck outta my house or I will throw you out and I mean throw." I'm pretty sure I could do it too, I still did my daily work out routine, aside this mornings.

Edgar backs off, now thinking twice about interrogating me, maybe he got the idea I meant it and figured I could do it too. " Come on, blood suckers got an attitude." Edgar grabs Alan's shoulder and they head out.

" Mike I'm sorry, I." Sam was sympathetic, he's matured a lot in five years.

" I know, but you can't really help me." I sighed. " I don't know what I'm going to do. He's not going to just tell me how to find and get rid of him. I really don't even want to hunt him, I just want it to stop."

" After what he's done you don't want to hunt him down?!" Sam looks at me in shock.

" I didn't want to kill him in 87, I just don't want anything to do with this vampire bull shit Sam, I just want a normal life, hunting blood suckers isn't normal... Before we moved to Santa Carla, my biggest worry was getting a good paying job and maybe raising a family. All I want is just a normal life, I don't want to kill people, I don't want to hunt vampires, you may find it fun, I don't, I don't want to be a hero, I don't want to fight for truth, justice and the American way, I don't want to be a monster, I just want to be Michael Emerson, average guy in an average neighborhood, living an average nine to five life. I don't care what he's done, I want him to leave me alone, he's got his little revenge and now can crawl back into the hole he came from and let me and Star live the American dream of normal Americans.

" Mike, bro, we have a duty, we are few of very few people who know they're out there and how to deal with them, to save others from what happened, is happening to you. " Sam still looks a bit shocked by what I said.

" I don't care, it's not my duty." I sighed. " I don't care what you do Sam, but it's not for me, I want David gone, I don't care how, but I don't want part of it, I just want a normal human life, what's wrong with that?"

Sam nods. " We can't do much without knowing where to find him, are you sure there is nothing, nothing he may have dropped to give you a clue? Even something small could help lead us to him."

I shake my head. " I can't remember anything, if he's told me or left hints, I don't remember."

" okay, well Mike, you need get some sleep, you look like shit you know?" Sam laughs a little, trying to lighten the mood.

" I know." I run my hand through my hair. " I already had a bath though. You better go, the Frogs will think I magically turned and sucked you dry if you don't show up soon." I give him a smile, he smiles back before leaving.

Soon as Sam is out the door, my smile drops and I scratch where Edgar had splashed me with the water, holy water was my guess, I don't know, but I was wanting to scratch where it hit, I wasn't sure if that should worry me or not, but since I hadn't burned from it, I'm guessing it's just all in my head.

I needed to sleep, so I laid back down on the couch, I wasn't going to go back into the bed room, there was no way I could sleep in there without seeing the mutilated gore fest it was hours before, even if it'd just be memories and still, I couldn't get the blood stains out.


	7. Vacation Hell Part 1

**Vacation Hell Part 1  
><strong>

I sigh and lean against the wall, it has been a week since I've had those nightmares, the ones full of blood and David taunting me and worse, somehow he could control my emotions, MAKE me feel things I don't want to, make me do things I didn't want to that made me feel sick afterwards... Now they're normal nightmares, the face of that terrified kid was burned into my mind forever and I am glad that I had fainted and was spared the horror of seeing him ripped apart.

" We get to go to grandpas!?" Kaylee pulled on my pants leg. " Mamma said you was taking us to see him."

" Your great grandpa, he might be able to help you and Josh with your condition." When I said this, Kaylee frowned. " He wont hurt you, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, okay sweetie?"

Kaylee nods. " Otay, but Bunbun scared." She holds up a pink bunny. " Josh scared bunbun."

I nodded at Bunbun and placed my hand on its head. " Well Bunbun, nothing to be afraid of, we're going to make you better."

Kaylee waves the bunny. " Bunbun wants us to be hugged, it's her idea."

I bend down and hug her, my eyes fall on a scowling Josh. I could only guess that vampire blood effects boys more than girls as kaylee wasn't nearly as aggressive and hateful. I crook my finger and make a come here gesture at him, Josh doesn't move, just stares at me, what made this expression so uncomfortable is, I can swear to god he has not blinked once, just a dead stare.

I stand with a sigh. " we're going, you'll like Santa Carla... It's a big giant amusement park city." At this Josh seems to liven up. " We're only going to be there a few nights." I walk over and ruffle his hair. " You'll like it, you'll see." I wanted to think they would, wanted to think that David would not jump on the chance of getting to us the moment we come within range of his territory.

**Grandpa**

" Here you go young man." Grandpa shoves a stuffed squirrel into Joshes hands.

Josh was so confused by this that he didn't have his normal glare or worse, growl reaction and instead just watched my grandpa wearily and hid behind me after dropping the squirrel.

" Um, grandpa." I say, not sure how to put it nicely, I just wait.

" Yes Michael?" Grandpa looks at me, waiting for me to answer.

I take a breath. " Um, maybe giving dead animals to 6 year old's isn't a good idea?" this was very awkward right now and Kaylee was staring a little scared of the dead squirrel.

" Nonsense, it'll go great in their bed room, but I'm sure your sudden need for a visit is more than just to bring the kids over and say hello." Grandpa rubs his hands together, seeming to be anticipating what I'd say next.

I would bring the kids over the summer, every summer, to say hi, let him see his great grandkids, but this time was a first he's ever presented one of his stuffed dead animals. The previous summers the kids had not shown any strong signs, least anything I couldn't shrug off. I'd just say they're just shy, finicky, they'll grow out of it, hey not all kids are just really social.

Now the delusion was gone, Josh was so withdrawn unlike other kids, prone to anger and violence, hardly wanted anything to do with any other child. Both Josh and Kaylee were hard to get up in the day, they both ran around the house at night for hours and were ahrd to keep in their beds.

" No. Its more than that, I have a problem, a big one that goes by the name of David." At that name I felt Josh tense and herd a small growl come from him. I didn't know why, if he didn't like my tone when it came to the name, of if he learned David wasn't any friend of his. I hoped it was that he no longer looked up to David.

Grandpa looks towards Josh behind me, then gives me an awkward glance and suddenly;y turns away from me and starts heading towards his room of road kill." I can't help you."

I sprung forward and grab the door preventing him from shutting it. " What do you mean you can't help?!" I practically growled myself, I couldn't believe that he'd just shut me out like this.

" I can't." Grandpa states, there was more to it, I could see it in his eyes.

" Before, when you knew what was happening to me, you said we wouldn't believe you, well now what's the excuse? It's not like I'm going to laugh you off, call you crazy. They're are your grand kids, I'm your grandson, you have to help us." I plead with him.

" There's not much I can do, I get into this." he sighed. " Without being able to get them in their nest, you can't do anything, of you can't take the whole nest out, it will NEVER stop and they will punish any and all who interfere. There's just nothing you can do, not unless you get the whole nest together and burn them out." Grandpa gave me a sympathetic look. " Vampires don't give up once they mark someone. As for the children, blood, you might think about it to, you're looking a little pale yourself."

" Blood?! How am I supposed to do that, isn't THAT what will turn them? I'm fine, I don't need blood."I said a bit shocked and shuddered as the images flooded me... At this rate David will have me in a hospital for the insane.

" Killing will fully turn them, animal blood will keep that urge under control, that's the only choice you have. It takes only drinking their blood once, then you can't escape, this David sired you didn't he? " Grandpa then turns and heads for the kitchen, as if we weren't in the middle of a conversation.

I look at Kaylee and Josh, both of them looked sleepy. " Go ahead and take a nap on the couch, I'll get you up when it's time to head to the Boardwalk. They both nodded and crawl onto the couch without complaint as I followed grandpa into the kitchen.

Grandpa drinks a root beer, sat at the kitchen table. " Well?" He asks me.

I sit. " I think so." I wasn't truly sure, I doubt David would use Max's'. David was way to self centered to entertain even the idea of any one else begin the source of misery.

" You're in more trouble then you can shake a stick at." Grandpa shook his head and sighed. " If he's your sire, then he has control on you, he can make you do things you don't want. He might be able to even control your children, would explain how Josh has became so violent towards his mother and is becoming increasingly angry at you."

" what can I do to stop him? Without having to try and figure out how to find him, cause it's not like he's going to put up signs saying here I am, come stake me." I was frustrated, last thing I wanted to hear was David was controlling Josh and turning him against us, and for my kids, I'd kill, re-kill David myself.

" Move away, far, another country, somewhere he can't reach you. If he's not reinfected you, then your children will need to drink animal blood, take up hunting, that's the best way, as long as they never take a life, they maybe able to live long decent normal human lives."

I growled and folded my arms, looking down and away. I didn't like this answer either, I didn't have that kind of money, getting everything together to move could take at least a few days, much less we'd have to move to some random location where we'd be struggling while I located a new job.

" I'd say you need the blood to." Grandpa suddenly says.

" I don't have any weird hunger, I've been sensitive to light every since that summer, so nothings changed." I didn't like the constant accusation s that I'm turning, Sam, the Frogs, now grandpa.

" We don't know everything about their kind, some myths have been discovered to be very untrue, even amongst the Hunters that have studied these and founded our basic beliefs. The only guarantee is if you kill the whole nest, especially the sire. It's a rumor that a sire can call out the vampire in its 'children' without reinfection, just a rumor, but not worth taking a chance that it is true."

" How am I supposed to drink blood, even animal blood without vomiting my guts up and having to go to the hospital for some unknown deadly disease?" A stab of fear comes over me, what if that kid had something? I could see David ahvign me drink blood from some kid that had some deadly disease.

Grandpa shrugs. " Call it a hunch, sides growling like that isn't very human anyway, unless you think you're a dog now, you're not a dog are you Michael?" Grandpa eyes me wearily.

" You got to be kidding." I face-palm, grandpa was definitely not normal. " I'm not a dog... I never been a dog... Fine I'll humor you and drink some animal blood, IF a can keep from puking my guts up just thinking about it."

" Oh good, I just happen to have a few bottles for you in the fridge, fresh to, hope you like squirrel." He pats my shoulder and heads out.

I sat there stunned... He had already drained animal blood for me an my kids to be drinking? I figured this should worry me, really, really worry me. It would if I didn't know him to be harmless old man, crazy, but harmless old man. He was harmless? Well maybe not to woodland creatures.


	8. Vacation hell Part2

**Vacation Hell Part 2**

_Will be ending this next chapter, on a cliff hanger ( in case I decide a squeal)_

_I'm planning a new story, that involves how The Lost Boys would REALLY act to the Mary Sues on this site ( I plan to try and spoof as many variants a Sue is introduced as possible XD)_

I walk the boardwalk, it's evening and I don't want to be here to long after sun set, David maybe back in L.A., but wont take long before he realizes I'm not there with the kids and he's likely to try and find me, since he needs to sue the children for his little games. I don't think, least I pray he doesn't wish to hurt Star with me absent. I shake my head, no, David wouldn't, he'd want me present to see that happen and I'm not, so anything he planned might have been put on hold, at least I hope, since he'd likely not think I'd come back here of all places.

" I wan tu ride!" Kaylee pulls on my sleeve pointing at a roller coaster.

" We can ride, but not that one." I pull her along. " Come on, they have a cool ride in here."

" I don't want to ride kid rides, I can ride the big ones!" Josh huffed out.

" No, you can't, but this will be a fun ride okay?" I sighed, but was happy seeing him acting like a normal kid again.

Grandpas advice had paid off, Josh and Kaylee started to act more themselves after their 'medicine' . Even he felt a little better, but he didn't get it... Josh and Kaylee had the vampire blood in them, but they killed Max, he'd not been anything vampire like the past five years, then this started. Did it have to do with David not having died? It was David's blood in that bottle, so could somehow he can effect him after all this time, even with the head vampire dead since his blood had infected him? He didn't feel like before, wasn't like something was giving him cravings, giving him horrible thoughts and feelings, he was just sensitive to the sun... But he couldn't help worry that the blood as nasty as it tasted made him feel a little better.

**Latter in the Night**

We will be closing in...

My head jerked up, eyes wide. We had gone inside the building earlier, it was late, but had at least an hour of sunshine.

I was a little scared, cause I knew what Santa Carla had a lot of and last thing we needed was to be around when the undead was hunting the park, but here we are, night, late in the night even.

" Kaylee, Josh come on, it's late you need to be in bed!" I pull them along against their protest, hopefully they can sleep tonight, considering they seem to be acting like normal children should.

One more game couldn't hurt, one more game... I lost track of time and I couldn't blame indulging the kids, I was just as bad. I should have ignore that ski-ball game, I just had to play it till I made top score. We had many tickets for prizes and it was too late now to care about the time and rush out.

" The unicorn and the race car." I take the prizes and hand then to Kaylee and Josh who were more than happy, those toys will keep them occupied maybe a couple of days.

We step out in the night air and the sound of motorcycles reach my ears, this wasn't something unusual, The lost boys weren't the only bikers that hung on the boardwalk. I take my kids and head towards the car, the lot was still pretty packed, but there were many cars leaving, within the hour this lot would be clean except for the staff who will be cleaning up before finally getting to go home.

I sigh out taking a seat and watching to make sure the kids buckle in, naturally josh protests. " Hey, I have to buckle in, so do you."

Josh buckles up and starts his pouting, I smile at him. He pouts more.

I turn my head back to the street and start the car, finally after what seemed like a near year of hell, my kids were normal kids, Josh didn't show teeth, didn't growl and try and fight over his need to be strapped in.. He just pouted and did as told.

My smile vanished as I hit the road and three bikes pass me.. One of the riders had a familiar jacket, one of many patches and pictures sewn in... No other could have that jacket... He was alive and so was the other two.

I had to call Sam, had to warn him, David wasn't just a threat, that whole fucking gang was around. My heart raced, did they know I was here? Did they recognize me in the car, or was I just another unnamed vehicle on the road like the rest? I silently pray they did not know I was in the car, cause if they did, my and my kids safety has just plummeted.

**Wake up call**

" Mike, you know what time it is? It's Eleven at night..." Sam grumbled out half asleep.

I had rushed home, hoping that every corner I turned would not end with The Lost Boys piling on my car and ripping me out of it. I had breathed a sigh of relief, cause nothing happened, I made it home with the kids intact, but they had to have picked up on my panic, as they started to get a little scared. I had to reassure them before putting them to bed.

" This is important Sam, they're not dead, none of them, David's not the only one back, I saw them with my own eyes." I'm taking in breaths, trying to calm myself, it wouldn't help for panic to take over.

" We saw them as dust, David was the only one that went missing, there's no way, we saw grandpa toss their ashes out over the ocean to make sure they wouldn't come back, maybe you're just seeing things, cause of David." Sam sounded worried, but worried for me.

" Sam I know what I saw and if it was David doing it, if he knows I'm here, they would have been tormenting me like in the dreams. Some how they're not gone, maybe they fooled us all." I had to get through to Sam, cause I find it hard to believe they wouldn't go after him and his annoying friends too eventually.

" Okay, we'll talk about it tomorrow, we can get over there in two days tops, check out any leads, but I still think it was just some kind of illusion. Take care mike, get some sleep." Sam then hangs up after I say goodbye.

I sigh and lean against the wall." If there is two days from now..."


	9. You to Brutus

**You to Brutus**

" I haven't went out after dark, too much of a risk, I know what I saw last night Sam. I seriously doubt they'll be back at the cave, considering the last time they were there." I close my eyes, Sam was giving me a head ache about this, probably because of the Frog brothers. They're so sure that the other three wont be back, but we didn't think David would be back either, especially after so long a time passed.

" Okay, talk to you tomorrow." I hang the phone up and lay down on the bed.

" Ugh!" I growled out and threw my pillow in frustration. I wouldn't be able to sleep, I'd have to knock myself out to get sleep and last time I took a pill... Yea, I'm not doing that again I think to myself and roll out of bed. I'll just get some milk, that might help my mind calm down enough to allow me some sleep.

As I walk to the kitchen, I can hear Grandpa shuffling around in his den of dead animals, talking to himself. This would only alarm me if I didn't know my grandpa was already a little bit nuts.

I get the milk out, glancing to the second shelf, strange that he had that self set up like that, as if he always expected unwelcome guests, regardless that he hadn't had anyone in the house in four years and then was eight years before that.

I try to remember my grandma, she was nice, grandpa was also a lot less crazy to. Sam wouldn't hardly remember, he was a baby at the time we last saw her and grandpa. We stopped coming over cause grandpa needed space from what my mom said... I say grandpa was given way to much space and something kinda shook loose after grandma passed on.

I set the milk back into the fridge and turn to go back and attempt sleep again, but as I'm heading up the stairs I hear a second voice come from grandpas den, answering something. The voice sounded familiar and I shake my head, denying the sound, it couldn't be him, it just couldn't and talking to my grandpa...

I creep down, now purposely to stand by the door to the den and listen in, my heart was racing and I pray that it did not give me away, but none inside seem to act as if they where aware of me being outside the door.

**Bad Bargains**

" You will keep your side of the deal." Grandpa says, sternly, if a little shakily.

" Oh I've kept my side of the deal." I can hear David breath out, he was likely smoking and I could almost see his smug face in my mind.

What the hell was going on? Why was my grandpa making deals with this bastard that has been tormenting me for a year, turning my kids against me and Star?

" What about the children? I allow Michael, but not the children, they have a chance, they aren't anything to you." Grandpa near demanded of the monster.

" What of them? Send them to Star, I've lost interest in her and she would be glad to have them back sweet as pie." David chuckles a cold dark sound. " I'll even remove a few of the memories, they will eventually forget everything."

I pulled away from the door and stare horrified, what did he agree to allow this bastard to do to me?! I was in trouble and had to get out of here, had to run so I started to rush upstairs, I had get Kaylee and Josh out of here and run as far as possible.

" Going somewhere Michael?" David now stands in front of the den, amused look plastered on the monsters face.

I had stopped half way up at the sound of that voice. " Stay away from me." My eyes then look over to where my grandfather stood, a guilty expression on his face. " Why?" No answer. " _WHY_ !?" I shout as I watch my grandpa step back in the den and closes the door, no word to why he allowed this monster here, why he made any kind of deal with him... Why he would sale me out to him...

I start backing up as David draws closer, but I run into something solid and a pair of clawed hands clasp my shoulders.

" You're right Michael, they aren't dead, I'd say ask your grandpa why, but you already have." David laughs a chilling laugh. " Now, I've come to collect what's mine and I'm not taking no this time."

" Fuck you!" I scream and twist and trying to buck out of whomever has hold of me, but it only helps to tear my shoulder open, making me yelp.

" Stop that or you're going to be to sore for the party." Dwayne's voice comes from behind me, revealing who or what has hold of me then.

I slump, I couldn't get out of his grip and my shoulder burned with the pain of claws ripping through skin.

" Good boy." David coos and takes my chin, when did he get so close? " We're going to have some fun, you and I, and you will like it Michael."

I pray for oblivion and I suddenly feel sleepy and can hear David saying something, but I've gotten so drowsy that I can't really understand what he's saying. I shake my head to stay awake, but it's no use as I loose to Davids hypnotic voice.


End file.
